Hirano Aya
Perfil thumb|260px|Hirano Aya *'Nombre:' 平野 綾 (ひらの あや) *'Nombre (''romaji): Hirano Aya *'''Profesión: Actriz, Seiyu y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Aichi, Japón *'Estatura:' 157cm *'Signo zodiacal: '''Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia: Grick *'''Sello Musical: Universal Music Japan Sobre Hirano Aya Aya pasó los primeros años de su vida en Estados Unidos antes de regresar a Japón. En 1998, se unió a Tokyo Child Theatrical Group. A partir de eso empezó a aparecer en comerciales de televisión y obtuvo su primer papel como seiyū en la serie Tenshi no Shippo. Durante los años 2002 y 2003 formó parte del grupo musical femenino (el cual resultaría efímero) "Springs". Después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria, comenzó a seguir seriamente su carrera como seiyū y cantante (solista). Su gran oportunidad llegó en el año 2006 al interpretar el rol de Haruhi Suzumiya, la protagonista de la serie de anime La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya. El gran éxito que tuvo ésta hizo que su popularidad creciera enormemente en Japón. Su CD single Bōken Desho Desho, que contenía el tema de apertura de dicha serie, se agotó el mismo día de su lanzamiento. A esto le siguió su interpretación de dos personajes de anime basados en mangas muy populares (Reira en Nana y Misa en Death Note). Su popularidad se confirmó en el primer Seiyū Awards. Fue invitada al Anime Expo 2007 junto a Minori Chihara y Yuko Goto. En 2007, su éxito continuó al interpretar a Konata Izumi en la versión de anime de Lucky☆Star y al lanzar tres CD singles en meses consecutivos a fines de ese año. En abril de 2011, anunció en su cuenta de Twitter que le han prohibido (sin especificar quién) actuar como seiyū en nuevos papeles de anime desde el año pasado. Sin embargo, aclaró que se siente agradecida porque todavía seguirá interpretando a personajes de animes que tienen temporadas adicionales o fueron extendidos. Roles interpretados Anime *Tenshi no Shippo como Saru no Momo *Kiddy Grade como Lumière *Tenshi no Shippo Chu! como Saru no Momo *Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution como MingMing *Battle B-Daman como Charat *Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits como Pheles *Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ como Sumire Misaki *Eyeshield 21 como Mamori Anezaki *Busō Renkin como Mahiro Muto *Death Note como Misa Amane *Doraemon: Zeusdesu Naida como Tarance Claw *Galaxy Angel-Rune como Kahlua Marjoram / Tequila Marjoram *Himawari! como Shikimi *NANA como Reira Serizawa *Renkin 3-kyū Magical ? Pokān como Pachira *School Rumble: 2nd Semester como Yōko Sasakura *Sumomomo Momomo como Sanae Nakajima *Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu como Haruhi Suzumiya *Dragonaut -The Resonance- como Garnet McLane *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! como Mei Etoh *Kiddy Grade 2 como Lumière *Lucky ☆ Star como Konata Izumi, Aya Hirano (ep. 15), Haruhi Suzumiya (ep. 20) *Hello Kitty: Apple Forest and the Parallel Town como Emily *Himawari!! como Shikimi *Soreike! Anpanman como Tanpopochiyan, Kokinchiyan *Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka como Minato Nagase *Hyakko como Ayumi Nonomura *Kemeko Deluxe! como Nakamura-chan *Linebarrels of Iron como Kujō Miu *Maria Holic como Shizu Shidō *Mokke como Reiko Nagasawa (ep. 23) *Moegaku 5 como Megami-sama *Macross Frontier como Mena Roshan, Nene Rora *Nijū-Mensō no Musume como Chizuko Mikamo *Zettai Karen Children como Kaoru Akashi *Bakemonogatari como Shinobu Oshino *Charger Girl Ju-den Chan como Rona Elmo *Dragon Ball Kai como Dende *Fairy Tail como Lucy Heartfilia *Jewelpet como Garnet *Kiddy Girl-and como Lumière *Kimi ni Todoke como Ume Kurumisawa *Maria Holic como Shizu Shidō *Queen's Blade ~Rurō no Senshi como Nanael *Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu (2009) como Haruhi Suzumiya *White Album como Yuki Morikawa *Seikon no Qwaser como Katja *Jewelpet Tinkle como Garnet *Fairy Tail como Lucy Heartfilia *Nurarihyon no Mago como Ienaga Kana *Kuroshitsuji II como Hannah Anafeloz *Blood Jewel como Kazuko Yoshizumi *Kimi ni Todoke 2nd Season como Ume Kurumisawa *Jewelpet Sunshine como Garnet *Fairy Tail como Lucy Heartfilia *Maria Holic Alive como Shizu Shidō *Seikon no Qwaser II como Katja *Nichijou como "El rey" (narración) OVA *Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka como Minato Nagase *Always My Santa como Mai *Amuri in Star Ocean como Femina Novum *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of Toki como Sara *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! como Mei Etoh *Kawa no Hikari como Wanko *Lucky ☆ Star como Konata Izumi *Lupin the Third: GREEN vs. RED como Yukiko *School Rumble Sangakki como Yōko Sasakura *Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas como Sasha/Athena *Fairy Tail Welcome to Fairy Hills como Lucy Heartfilia ONA *Nyoron no Churuya-Chan como Haruhi Suzumiya *Suzumiya Haruhi-Chan no Yuutsu como Haruhi Suzumiya-chan Películas *Bleach: Fade to Black - Kimi no na o yobu como "Homura"' *The Asylum Session como Hiyoko (2009) *To como Ariina (2009) *La Desaparición de Suzumiya Haruhi como Haruhi Suzumiya (2010) *Fairy Tail - La Sacerdotisa del Fenix como Lucy Heartfilia (2012) Vídeo juegos *Eternal Sonata como Polka *Eyeshield 21 VG series como Mamori Anezaki: *Eyeshield 21 MAX DEVILPOWER! *Eyeshield 21 Playing American Football! Ya! Ha! *Eyeshield 21 Portable Edition *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon como Shirma *Finalist como Honoka Serizawa *Galaxy Angel II (VG) como Kahlua/Tequila Marjoram *Haruhi Suzumiya VG series como Haruhi Suzumiya: *The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya (PSP) *The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya (PS2) *The Excitement of Haruhi Suzumiya (Wii) *The Series of Haruhi Suzumiya (NDS) *The Parallel of Haruhi Suzumiya (Wii) *Himekishi Monogatari -Princess Blue- como Ekuberuto Ōjo *Lucky ☆ Star VG series como Konata Izumi: *Lucky ☆ Star no Mori (NDS) *Lucky ☆ Star ～Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai～ (PS2) *Luminous Arc como Lucía *Memories Off 6: T-wave como Chisa Hakosaki *Nana: Subete wa Daimaou no Omichibiki!? como Reira Serizawa *Sigma Harmonics como Neon Tsukiyomi *Sumomomo Momomo: The Strongest Bride on Earth como Sanae Nakajima *Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!como Kaoru Akashi *Tenshi no Shippo (VG) como Saru no Momo *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3como Kanonno Grassvalley *Dissidia Duodecim (012): Final Fantasy como Prishe (PSP) *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) como Dende Doblaje *Doctor Who como Astrid Peth *Renaissance como Ilona Tasuiev (Versión DVD) *Dragonball Evolution como Bulma Drama CD *B.Ichi como Lin Kinpar *Kiddy Grade Sound Layer como Lumière *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Sound Around como Haruhi Suzumiya Programas de Radio *Radio Anime Romakkisu (6 de octubre de 2007) *Anime Workshop (Nippon Broadcasting | abril de 2009) (invitada) Programas de TV *AniGiga（NHK BS2）(Invitada) *Brave MAP Special: We will show you the faces behind the people who do popular Anime characters' voices!! Best 50 *AniPara Music-place (Invitada) *Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ - Rank-In Corner (Fuji Television | 3 de julio de 2006) *Kaitai-Shin Show (NHK | Abril de 2007) *Mario School (TV Tokyo | Octubre de 2000 - Marzo de 2001) *Moegaku (Conductora) *Radical (Comentarios) *Super Advancement Broadcast BONZO! (Tokyo MX | 24 de agosto de 2007) *Tenshi no Voice (SKY PerfecTV! 371) *Just Aya Hirano TV (Fuji TV 2 | Abril de 2009) (Conductora) Peliculas *The Tiger Mask (2013) *Honjitsu no Neko-jijo DVD * Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō (2007) * Love Letter (21 de noviembre de 2007) * Love Story (25 de abril de 2008) * 1st Live 2008 Riot Tour Live (25 de febrero de 2009) * I Love You (18 de marzo de 2009) * Speed☆Star Tours (23 de Junio de 2010) Discografía Álbums 'Mini Álbum' Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Leer, tocar la guitarra. *'Talentos:' Tocar el piano, caligrafía. *'Géneros:' J-Pop, J-Rock *'Instrumento(s)': Voz, Guitarra, Piano *'Tipo de voz': Mezzosoprano *'Colores favoritos:' Rojo, blanco, negro, rosa y morado. *'Comida favorita:' Aceite de oliva. *'Artistas favoritos:' Avril Lavigne. *'Películas favoritas' La Bella Durmiente, The Nightmare Before Christmas. *'Libros favoritos' Gamou-tei Jiken por Miyuki Miyabe. *Ella fue capaz de utilizar una voz con un tono muy maduro y adulto a la edad de 10 años. Sin embargo, como su aspecto y la mencionada voz madura, no coincidían con su apariencia, las oportunidades fueron otorgadas a otros. *Asistió a la misma escuela secundaria que seiyū Erika. *Sus padres nunca le permitieron manejar un cuchillo de cocina para la clase de cocina de la escuela primaria hasta la escuela secundaria. *Su perfil ha sido a veces confundido con su colega seiyū Mei Shimizu, ya que ambas debutaron para papeles en Tenshi no Shippo. *Entre sus hobbies están aprender a tocar la guitarra y leer novelas, su favorita es: Gamou-tei de Miyuki Miyabe. *Entre sus talentos también se encuentran, tocar el piano (durante la escuela secundaria ella tocaba el órgano), la precognición y la caligrafía. *Está interesada en las cosas relacionadas con Egipto. *Tiene un perro llamado Chibi-Chan. *Su disco debut "Riot Girl" debutó en las listas Oricon de Japón en el puesto #4. *Su segundo disco como solista se sitúo en la posición #4 en las listas Oricon al ser lanzado. *Cantó junto a Nana Mizuki las canciones "Discotheque" y "Monstar". *Tuvo que cambiar de agencia en el 2011 debido a un escándalo con su guitarrista, Katsundo. *Dejó la Tamagawa University, donde se especializaba en la Facultad de Artes. *Tras su escándalo del 2011 con katsundo, Aya realizó un nuevo álbum titulado "Fragments", para el cual, también se organizó un mini tour, en donde cantó canciones tanto como de su nuevo album como de los albumes hechos anteriormente. Enlaces *Perfil (Grick) *Perfil (UNIVERSAL MUSIC JAPAN) *Sitio Oficial *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería 4c7ee449.jpg 54885efe2f4c05fd48ee95a90cb3ca38_5317.jpeg CQytieaUkAEsX3N.png 483207.jpg Aya_Hirano.jpg 10cc51768187f59775fbe7180419d2ba--aya-hirano-idol.jpg 6crmsllspickkgcgk4ck4s4wg.jpg 487b3fc7854e1b4ebdedbd7b14d21e1b.jpg Videografía Archivo:平野綾 Aya Hirano - Ashita No Prism MV (full)|Ashita No Prism Archivo:Aya Hirano - NEOPHILIA|NEOPHILIA Archivo:Hirano Aya - Super Driver PV (HQ Karaoke)|Super Driver Aya Hirano - Set me free PV|Set me free Aya Hirano - Speed Star PV|Speed Star Archivo:平野綾 Aya Hirano - Love Gun MV (full)|Love Gun Archivo:平野 綾 Hirano Aya - MonStAR - (PV) HD 720p|MonStAR Archivo:平野 綾 Hirano Aya - Unnamed World - (PV) HD 720p|Unnamed World Categoría:Grick Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JSeiyū Categoría:JSolista